NCR trooper
|baseid = (deputy) (trooper) (default) (Emergency Radio) |refid = |dialogue =vDialogueNCRMilitary.txt (generic) GenericNCRTrooper.txt (Camp McCarran) VMS08MonorailGuard.txt (monorail guard) PrimmNCRTrooper.txt (Primm) NCRCorpseGuard1.txt (guarding Morales' corpse) VFSOffDutyNCRTrooper.txt (off-duty troopers at the Ruined store during G.I. Blues) VStreetNCRMonorailGuard01.txt (guard inside LVB station) eldoradoNCRTrooper.txt (El Dorado substation) VStripSS1NCRTrooperGirl.txt (female dancers Ultra-Luxe fountain) |footer = NCR trooper concept art }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} NCR troopers are the main foot soldiers for the NCR in the Mojave Wasteland during 2281. Background The foundation of the New California Republic Army, the troopers are men and women who have either volunteered or have been conscripted to serve in the NCR military as the hammer of the Republic. Their backgrounds, level of training, equipment, and even loyalty vary widely amongst the thousands of troopers. However, the fact that the NCR fields a substantial army all equipped with firearms has given the NCR the edge in numerous wars. Unfortunately, the Mojave Campaign pitted the NCR against a determined foe: Caesar's Legion. Though the bulk of Caesar's warriors were forced to do battle with crude blades against NCR riflemen, their superior conditioning, fearlessness, and sheer numbers have forced the NCR into defensive positions. The Republic has been hard pressed to deploy enough troops to the Mojave, where the sheer size of the territory requires a great number of personnel to properly secure it. Coupled with the rising death toll at the hand of the Legionaries, the NCR's position is swiftly becoming tenuous. To make matters worse, the NCR's most experienced soldiers are being killed daily, leaving naught but recruits rushed out of training into battle. As a result, the NCR is forced to deal with sagging morale and daily reductions in their troop strength. Equipment The standard NCR trooper's uniform is one of the several variants of NCR armor. Composed of a khaki tunic with bellowed hip pockets and khaki breeches, worn with a desert facewrap and hardened leather pauldrons, black leather fingerless gloves, arm wraps, brown boots and khaki puttees. The uniform was designed to resist the rigors of the desert and long campaigns. The main protection provided by their uniform comes from the thick leather breastplate that covers the torso and the layers of fabric over the arms and legs. Their armor is robust enough to withstand knife strikes and small-caliber firearms. An average soldier in the NCR army is issued with a service rifle and a 9mm pistol. Given its reliability, ease of manufacture, and firepower, the service rifle is ideal for the grueling war in the Mojave. However, due to logistical troubles and supply shortages, not all troopers can be issued with a service rifle, and instead, they must make do with whatever firearm is available. As a result, small NCR patrols can fairly often be found wandering the wasteland armed with 10mm submachine guns, 9mm submachine guns, 10mm pistols, 9mm pistols, and even single shotguns. A few such patrols use First Sergeant Astor's camp near Camp Searchlight as a resting point. Inventory Notes * The Courier can call an NCR trooper in as backup through the NCR emergency radio (Accepted reputation with the NCR is needed). * They may rarely use the Marksman carbine, such as one of the NCR troopers guarding President Kimball during his speech. * In All Roads, NCR troopers that attack Great Khans at Bitter Springs (in Chance's flashback) are seen riding horses, which are never seen in this or any other Fallout game (this is most likely another continuity error between the graphic novel and the game). * A trooper may spawn with a merc grunt outfit by one of the tents which contain a workbench in Camp McCarran and lean on it, similar to Isaac. * NCR troops are far more dangerous in combat with the service rifle as of patch 1.3.0.452, due to its increased rate of fire and accuracy. Squads can quickly overwhelm lower level characters, and could even surprise those in their higher levels due to the sheer volume of fire they can project. * At the Strip, NCR troops will sometimes say "just lost a month's worth of caps," although they carry NCR money. * During the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, troopers can have stimpaks. * The first time the Courier enters the Strip, a drunk NCR trooper can be found puking on Gomorrah's sign. The Courier can still interact with them, and the trooper will say one of their phrases they would normally say. * It is possible for the drunk troopers on the Strip to have Rattan cowboy hats or other such non-uniform headwear on. * Troopers stationed at Hoover Dam usually have more health and are much better equipped than their regular counterparts. Examples of the weapons they may use include riot shotguns, sniper rifles, Marksman carbines, 12.7mm pistols, frag grenades and even assault carbines. *Only two troopers wear combat helmets - Christina Morales, and another unnamed trooper directly outside the McCarran Concourse. * At the start of the game there are over 250 NCR soldiers stationed across the Mojave. * An NCR trooper at Camp McCarran may sometimes spawn with a combat helmet instead of the typical helmet most troops wear. * Some NCR troopers inside the Hoover Dam Visitor Center will be wearing black masks and black sunglasses, similar to the Recruit Helmet for Caesar's Legion, though even when killed, you may not take their armor. * Besides at the Strip, NCR troopers will forgive you regardless if you're vilified by them or not and will not attack you. * During the quest G.I. Blues, 3 NCR troopers guarding NCR soup kitchen are seen wearing merc outfits (2 with cruiser outfits, and one with an adventure outfit) and one with a prospector outfit. Notable quotes | | | | }} Appearances NCR troopers appear only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs An NCR trooper called "NCR trooper MP" may randomly approach you in the Strip and attack you which also causes everybody in that area to turn hostile, claiming that no-one messes with the NCR and gets away with it, even if you have a good reputation with the NCR and have done nothing to antagonize them. Stealing from the embassy, even if you do it without getting caught, seems to attract his attention, but not always. Triggering the quest Don't Tread on the Bear! also seems to draw his ire, even if you haven't actually failed it. Killing him out of sight of others will prevent anyone else from turning hostile against you, but you may still receive Infamy with the NCR. It can be somewhat more problematic if he appears in a crowded area, you can bypass him to avoid having a fight with him. * Sometimes the NCR trooper MP may just appear and trigger dialogue with you, all you can say is "I need to get going," without turning him hostile. Gallery NCRTrooper.jpg|An NCR trooper at Hoover Dam in the opening scene of Fallout: New Vegas BluesNCRTroopers.jpg|Disguised NCR troopers in Freeside during G.I. Blues Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas ghoul characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR characters Category:New California Republic Army characters de:RNK-Soldat fr:Soldat de la RNC pl:Piechota RNK ru:Боец НКР uk:Боєць НКР zh:NCR士兵